Memories of Class 1-A
by MrFedoraMan
Summary: At first, it seemed like everything was going to be normal. Until the day when a girl from Class 1-A meets a boy, a new student coming to U.A. But he wasn't anything like everyone else in the class, or perhaps in the whole school. He's cold, distant and kept to himself. That's when she sets a goal for herself; Find out the truth of Izuku Midoriya. Also on wattpad!
1. Disclaimer and Info

**New story, yippeee. This is something that has been on my mind for a long time. And now finally I am going to let them out in a form of a book. There are some things I want you to know about it before we get started;**

 **1\. This story is inspired by an anime called "Classroom of the Elite" but with my own plot. The story is going to mainly focus on both Ochaco and Izuku. Don't worry, I will give screen time for other characters as well.**

 **2\. This story will contain some mentions and acts of violence and assaults. I will add cautions through the chapters when the time comes.**

 **3\. Izuku's character is based on characteristics and thoughts of my own (author's) during the same years as his. Although everything you're about to know about him ain't the same.**

 **4\. There might (and probably will) be loads of mistakes and errors. I'll try to come back later on and fix them up.**

 **5\. I will first upload the prologue aka chapter 1. I'll upload rest of the chapters later on, since right now, my schedule is kinda filled. I hope it wont take as long as I think.**

 **Without further ado, I really hope you'll enjoy this rollercoaster filled with friendship, drama, action and love!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Student!

"Ochaco! Time to wake up! You're going to be late from school!"

"Urgh... YES MOM!"

In the bed, awaken by her sleep, lies a teenage girl. She rolls twice in her bed by annoyance, but being unaware of her surroundings, she drops onto the floor. Groaning and scratching her back, she got up and went to the closet, picking her everyday suit. Reddish skirt, white shirt with long sleeves and long black socks.

While packing the things from her table into her backpack, she finally picked the book on her table. Or rather, her diary. She smiled and slowly opened it, finding loads of pages filled with notes from past years 'till this date. But there was one day that still kept her mind thinking of it.

 _7th of June, 2009._

 _Dear diary, I had a fun day today! I got to do lots of things with mom and dad! We went to the store and beach! It has been long time since we went there together, as a family. They've been too busy with the work and getting us money that they just don't have any time to spend with me, so I keep playing with the neighbors. But something else happened today. We met a new boy, who was really weird. He acted weird and didn't want to play with us either. He told us it wasn't worth the time. I just hope everything's fine with him! Anyway, I will write again tomorrow! Goodnight!_

 _Ochaco Uraraka_

Ochaco closed the book and let her thoughts fly through her mind. She felt bad for the boy for some odd reason, even though she can't even recall him telling his name or anything. Then her bedroom's door opened, with confused mom bursting in.

"What are you still doing in here? You need to get going!"

"Yes yes..."

Her mom noticed the diary in her hands and smiled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You found the diary? I still remember the days when you kept writing into it every night, revisiting the events you had during the day. You looked so happy."

"Geez, mom... Whatever you're planning on the future, please do not tell about this to anyone."

"Come on now, Ochaco. You don't want to be late from school on the first day."

Her mom smirked and started to make her way downstairs. She left the diary onto the table, put the backpack into her back and made her way to the main door.

"I will see you this afternoon!"

"Alright sweetie! Have a good day at school!"

Ochaco run out from the home, only to hear her mom call her out;

"You forgot your breakfast!"

"Don't worry about it! I'll go grab something from the cafeteria with Iida!" and lets out a wide smile.

Today was first day of school. For the whole summer vacation, she had been going out with her friends, traveled to countless places and such. Just right before vacation, she made promise with two of her best friends, that they would look after one another during the upcoming year of school.

 _Oh,_ _she_ _hasn't_ _introduced_ _herself_ _yet_ _properly_ _?_ _Name's_ _Ochaco_ _Uraraka_ _._ _She's_ _16_ _years_ _old and_ _5'7_ _feet_ _tall._ _As stated_ _,_ _she_ _doesn't_ _really_ _have_ _that_ _much_ _friends_ _,_ _except_ _for_ _her_ _two_ _best_ _ones_ _._ _She_ _is_ _cheerful_ _,_ _full of_ _happiness_ _and_ _kind_ _hearted_ _._

Ochaco passed the school's bus station, finally making her way at the main gates. As she looked at the giant building in front of her, a hand rested onto her left shoulder. She turned to her left, only to see one of the best friends, Tenya Iida.

"Long time no see, Ochaco."

 _Tenya_ _Iida._ _Age_ _of 17,_ _around_ _5'10 tall_ _and_ _probably_ _the_ _smartest_ _guy_ _in the_ _school_ _. He_ _usually_ _gets_ _along_ _pretty_ _well_ _with_ _others_ _at_ _the_ _school_ _but_ _likes_ _to_ _hang_ _out_ _with_ _someone_ _more_ _familiar_ _to_ _him_ _. Like_ _Ochaco_ _in_ _example_ _._

"What do you mean "long time"? It was literally last week the last time we hanged out."

He laughed and started to walk inside to the building. First thing they've noticed was how different it looked from last year at the inside; from white walls to mixed colours depending on the floors, new plates on the ground, new lockers and more benches at the hall.

Iida smiles, "You know, I hardly recognize this is our school..."

"You don't say..."

"What's up you two? Are you really that surprised of the new transformation? You should remember how broken and old the last year's school looked like."

They turned around towards the voice, only to find out their other friend, Shoto Todoroki and his gang.

 _Shoto_ _Todoroki_ _._ _Age of_ _16, height 5'8_ _and_ _is_ _called_ _as_ _the_ _"_ _hottest_ _guy_ _of_ _second_ _years_ _". He_ _plays_ _in_ _the_ _school's_ _basketball_ _team_ _,_ _well_ _,_ _is_ _the_ _captain_ _of_ _that_ _team_ _instead_ _,_ _helping_ _him_ _gain more popularity_ _among_ _the_ _students_ _._

"Yeah we do, but we didn't really expect this kind of." Iida responds.

"Shall we go to the first lesson?"

They started following Todoroki's group since they didn't have any idea where it was. Even though the school isn't that big, walking from floor to floor was about to feel like an eternity. But as soon as they got onto the second floor, Ochaco stopped by. Iida notices this and lifts his eyebrow;

"Is there something wrong?"

"No no. Just wondering."

She turned around, only to crash into another student. They both crash down onto the floor, opposite from each others. She slowly starts to get up, scratching her forehead in pain, but soon sets her eyes onto the other student. It was a boy, hoodie lifted onto his head, only reflecting the small glimpse of his greenish hair and frown look. Iida rushed to her;

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine.. but what about him?" and Iida walks to him, offering his hand.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She can be clumsy sometimes. It didn't hurt too much, did it?"

To his surprise, the boy didn't answer anything, instead got up himself, grabbed his backpack and started to walk to the lower floors. Iida started to scratch his head and turned towards Ochaco.

"Clumsy huh?"

"Don't take it too seriously. Besides, isn't it kind of true?"

"Hmph... let's continue walking to the class, shall we?"

He nodded, leading them to continue to the third floor where Todoroki's group headed. Their first class was in the second last room of the hallway. Opening the door, they noticed everyone else were already on their seats, leaving them to be the last ones. Except for one more in the back.

As they prepared for the class, a whole new person they've never seen before walked in. He looked around 30's or so. Glasses on his head and nice suit on.

"It's so nice to meet you all. My name is Mark and I will be your homeroom teacher from now on. Hopefully we can all get along pretty well."

New teacher, huh? In honesty, he looked kind of smart with the glasses on his head. Just like Iida. Ochaco couldn't help but giggle, leaving the teacher puzzled. As she was about to open her backpack, Iida walked next to her;

"Talking about new people, just who was that guy from before?"

Ochaco put her finger under her chin, letting thoughts flow through her mind. Again. "Now that you bring it up, I really don't know myself. He didn't seem like he was from here, or at least I have seen him before."

"Well, he did seem like he was around our age, but something felt weird."

She turned her look towards him and raised the left eyebrow. What did he mean? She didn't feel anything being odd, or... did she? At least at that moment, she didn't think about it at all. Maybe it was because he seemed shy or something. This question left hanging in her mind.

"The expression of his, I kind of got chills from him."

"Well, I don't think there's anything off. I mean, we could try and talk to him the ne-"

Before she could finish, the classroom's door opened. Mark took his sight towards the door, but quickly returned towards the class.

"We have a new student everyone. If you please, greet him properly. Please come in, Izuku."

Green messy-haired boy, around of age 16-17, walked through the door to in front of the class. First expression Ochaco had was... surprised and confused at the same time. As she started to take a closer look at him, first noticeable thing was his face. He looked tired, or is he sad? He didn't smile at all, his eyes were halfway through open and his hands were inside his jean's pockets. As soon as his eyes laid with hers, she quickly looked away. Kind of blushing in embarrassment. Iida noticed this and without hesitation, smirks.

"Eh... uh my name is Izuku Midoriya... Uhh... I'm 16... To be honest I'm not good in that many stuff, but I will try my hardest."

With that, he quickly bows his head and looks at Mark. The whole class was confused, and quickly they started to mumble with each others instead of being silent.

" _Sigh_. So, where do you want me to sit, teacher?"

Izuku took a look around himself, only finding one available seat left. Right next to her. Izuku mumbles quietly and moves there before Mark can even say anything. He moves slowly, looking at the ground. Passing through the looking eyes at every direction. He just didn't exactly want this. He's never really been good at being at the attention of most of the people. But, he didn't care at all.

As soon as he comes across Ochaco, he glanced at her, noticing she quickly looks at the other direction. Blushing, again. Maybe she was sick or something... but that didn't end there. A hand came onto his right shoulder, belonging to blond spiky-haired kid. Was he looking for a fight?

"Well well well, it's good to have some newbies in here. We really hope you'll _enjoy your time_ in here, aye?"

" _Pfft_. Whatever..."

Then slightly removes his hands off from his shoulder. But right before sitting down onto his chair, he stops;

"Just to be clear... I do not like to be around people. I don't like people harassing, annoying or talk to me. And most certainly, I am not looking for friends. That's out of the question. Thank you for your cooperation..." and with that, he sits down.

He opens his backpack and takes the books out onto the table. Ochaco rests her head onto her arm on the table and glances him off the corner. Having the urge to talk with him. But, apparently he doesn't want anyone. She closes her eyes as the teacher starts to talk about the first lesson of the day.

"What a way to start a brand new day..."


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons

The first lesson went exactly as thought. No one listened. With new teacher as well, it wasn't as surprising as you might think. Although, that didn't stop Mark from teaching at least two or three of his students; Izuku, Ochaco and Iida. Based on math, Ochaco found herself having trouble understanding geometry. As soon as the clock hit 9:45 am, Mark dropped the stick and look at the students;

"And there you have it. Please, do your work from pages 10 and 11. See you again tomorrow."

Everyone started packing their things. As Ochaco was done, she looked at Izuku who was about to leave the room already. She got an idea to try to talk to him a little bit, until a hand drops onto her shoulder;

"Shall we go to the next lesson?"

She looks at Iida, and nods. They were about the last students to leave the room, leaving Ochaco to not find Izuku anywhere anymore. Maybe he's gone to the next classroom to wait or something.

"So, how much of it did you understand?"

She jerks her look at him again; "Huh? Not that much really... After the vacation and no text books in a while has really made my reading and understanding math go low."

"Oh really? I thought it was because you kept your mind on him."

Her cheeks fired up a little from embarrassment, but wasn't that visible to see; "W-What are you talking about?"

"Guess I hit the jackpot." He smirks

She shakes her head to cool down. But why is she getting so fired up? They haven't even met yet! After calming down, she sends a glare at Iida;

"Whatever is in your mind right now, ain't going to happen. We've barely even talked, let alone introduced ourselves to each others."

"Whatever you say. But I'll let you know, if you ever need help with this stuff, I'm here." He smiles and rests the hands into his pockets."

"Oooh? You know how to form a decent relationship? I mean no offense Iida, but have you ever been in a relationship yet? At least I don't recall that you've had one while we became friends."

Iida lets out a small sigh before looking up to the roof, "Once, but it was right before we became friends. To me, it was the best thing that has happened to me. But later, according to her, it wasn't just working out. Then that was it."

"Jesus Iida, I'm sorry. I didn't know about that."

He laughs, "Well it isn't surprising. I like to keep the past in the past. That's why I don't talk past stuff that much, depending on their importance."

"Guess you're right. Sometimes it's just good to leave past alone and think of what's now and how to keep your future safe."

"That's the spirit!"

As they continued to talk about the usual stuff, they got to the second floor, Ochaco noticed someone walking to the next class. Someone she has had urge to talk all morning. Smiling, she looked at Iida;

"Guess what? I'll see you at the class. I got something to do right now."

Iida lifted his eyebrow in confusion, but soon smirked when he noticed Izuku at the hallway. Nodding, Ochaco was about to run to Izuku, but the tracks were short cut as his hand landed onto Ochaco's shoulder.

"Iida, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, but instead kept his look at what's coming at Izuku. Or more like who. That's when Izuku was shoved to the lockers, knocking him sitting onto the floor. This sudden noise made them jump and Ochaco look forward.

Around three people circled around Izuku, and by looking at it, they were ready to fight him. Ochaco had the urge to rush to him and was about to, until Iida stopped her tracks. Again.

"We need to help him!" She tried to quietly whisper to him, but he shook his, signalling her to look at the people who are around him.

Her eyes widened in worry, because she, and exactly everyone at the school knew, who they were.

"You know, boy, you seem to be new here? Am I right? Because if that were the case, my friends and I thought to give you our welcoming present."

Izuku mumbled under his breath and started to get up. The boy on the middle started to smirk, cracking his knuckles. He started to laugh loudly so everyone could hear it, trying to make more crowd around them.

"Well, you are really something else! Most of the people here would've stood down and begged us to let them flee. I must apploud for your bravery."

He walked to Izuku, patting his shoulder and literally keeping the creepy smirk on his face. Izuku instead kept the cold frown, looking down to the floor.

"My name is Jack, but you may call me "master" from now on. Since, I took a like on you, I will allow you to serve under me, and I won't beat you up right now. Good deal isn't it?"

"You like me? Sorry, I'm not feeling the same towards you. Maybe one of your fellow friends here might do."

Jack gritted his teeth, and upon hearing chuckles and whispering around him, he sent cold, murdering look at everyone. That literally shut them down in fear. He turned towards Izuku and laughed.

"You really are a funny guy."

"You might be the first person to say that, thank you for the compliment."

And then lifted his right arm, and was about to punch Izuku's face, who dodged it by slightly moving his head to the left. Jack's fist hit the locker, sending him cry onto the floor in pain. He looks at his friends;

"What are you two waiting for?! Make him pay!"

The second guy on the left came first. He tried to kick Izuku, who moved slightly to the right and grabbed his leg. The third guy jumps from behind and tried to connect his elbow onto Izuku's head, as a surprise attack. But to his surprise, Izuku tilted his head to right and moved the second guy's leg in front of him, making the third guy literally break his leg.

Ochaco's and Iida's eyes widened and they were frightened a little bit. There they lied down on the floor. In pain. Guess Izuku was someone to not really mess around with for sure.

Izuku clapped his hand and rested them into his pockets. He grabbed his backpack and turned around to leave, but before that;

"Jack, Thanks but no thanks. Maybe next time you should do things yourself instead of getting others hurt. But, I guess that wouldn't help either. Maybe someday you would learn to respect and treat others as you want them to return you the favor."

Jack gritted his teeth and slowly started to get up, "You will pay for this, I swear YOU WILL PAY GREATLY!"

Izuku sighed, "Till the next time then, Jack. You know where to find me."

He started to walk to the next class, peacefully and acting like nothing happens, leaving Jack and others lying in pain on the ground. Guess they should help themselves since they were the ones to started the mess begin with.

In the behind, Ochaco gulped once before turning towards Iida, who clearly was as frightened as she;

"G-Guess, I'll do it later. Don't you agree?"

"R-Right... Maybe it's better if we leave him alone for now."

They started to walk towards the next class, not saying a word. Iida looked at the roof, thinking of how will this affect the relationships between their class' students and Jack's class'. Some of them were friends with Iida's classmate's, so he hoped for the best.

At the class, Izuku was basically first one to arrive. The peacefulness made him relax a little bit, as he slowly looked around the room. But when he noticed how the tables were formed, he sighed. Four tables in one, a round formation.

Izuku went to his seat and took the books out ready onto the table. Biology. Human made of blood, cells and bones, nothing hard to know. All he hoped was for the day to end already. He was already pretty annoyed due to the Jack incident.

But when a hand dropped onto his shoulder, mumbling under his breath, took his sight towards the blond haired kid. He was the guy from before.

"Biology. Easy I know right? You know, would you like to seat with us over there? I happened to see your skills against Jack and I've gotta admit, you were impressive. You were the one this school needed for quite a while."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh right! I didn't introduce myself yet, did I? Name's Katsuki Bakugou. Before anything else, I want to apologize my manners from the morning. You see, we've all had some things going on in the past and now, I gotta admit, we are being very cautious when meeting new people. Don't take it personally, ok?"

Izuku sighed, "Nothing taken. And no thanks, 'cause like I said before, I'm not interested in making friends."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Peace."

He left from Izuku's side, to his gang. Izuku opened his book and started to do a little 'recap' (aka rolling through) of the book. Slowly his eyes starting to close due to not getting much sleep last night, he collapsed onto the table. There he hoped and hoped for the day to end so he can get some sleep.

Suddenly the chair next to him moved backwards, revealing the person to be her. Ochaco. Izuku kept his eyes closed, but she kept her look at him for a moment until sighing and sitting down. After taking the books onto the table, she started to whisper to him;

"Hey..."

He opened one of his eyes, looking at her; "What?"

"You shouldn't really be sleeping on a class you know... If the teacher notices it, you could get into trouble."

He lifted himself up and switched his sight towards the book, not saying a single word back. She sighed again and did the same. The people included in the table were Ochaco, Izuku, Todoroki and someone new, who called herself Mina. She looked at Ochaco, who looked to be shy one;

"I'm not really that good in biology. If possible, could you help me sometime?"

Ochaco smiled to her, "Of course! Whenever I'm free, I can."

Stars literally formed into Mina's eyes and mouth bend into a large smile. She lifted her hand forward to Ochaco;

"Name's Mina, Mina Ashido. I'm new here. What about you?"

"Ochaco Uraraka. This one next to me is apparently called Izuku Midoriya, and the one next to you is Shoto Todoroki. And if you need anything, you can ask all of us. Right?"

Ochaco clearly looked at Izuku with the last sentence, who shrugged. Todoroki sweat dropped, looking at Ochaco; "You know, you could've asked us first before introducing us, or perhaps let us introduce ourselves."

"Manners, Todoroki. It's best to let the new ones feel that they're welcomed in here."

"Yeah yeah..."

Ochaco looked behind, where she saw Iida sit next to Bakugou, Hanta Sero and Tsuyu Asui. At first she hoped she would sit next to Iida, but at the same time, she considered herself lucky due to sitting next to Izuku. Gulping twice and gathering the courage, finally going slowly closer to him and whisper;

"Meet me after the school, I want to talk to you."

A small mumble could be heard from him, and she took that as agreement. Now she couldn't wait for the day to end, finally smiling. Maybe now was the chance to have a proper talk with him. There was something she needed to know.

Time passed and now it was the end of the day. Next classes were pretty normal unlike the first one, which was like a catastrophe. Hopefully everything turned out fine in their class. And now, there she stood, looking at the sun about to go down.

As she looked at her clock, 2:45 pm. Patiently waiting and wondering where is he. The day should be already over, so what is taking him so long? When she finally has the time and courage to talk with him, he doesn't seem to be anywhere found.

"Aren't you going to home yet? Would've thought otherwise."

Ochaco saw Iida and Todoroki with his gang walking to outside. She smiled and shook her head;

"Not yet. There's something I want to do first."

"Ooh, what is it?"

Todoroki asks in confusion. Iida knew exactly what she meant and smirked. He turned towards Todoroki and put his hand around his neck;

"I think she might be waiting for other girls. You know? Walking home with them?"

"Ahh, you might be right Iida. Well, see you tomorrow then Ochaco. We'll wait for you on the main gates before class."

She nodded and waved at them. She felt lucky to have so kind people around her. Finally, letting a big smile to be visible.

There she waited, waited and waited. As the time passed, it was starting to feel like an eternity. Looking back at her clock, the time has passed quite since she came here. 3:30 pm. She sighs, picking up her backpack;

" _Maybe he isn't coming after all... Or maybe has already gone home..._ "

As she started to walk towards the gate, she pumped into familiar person. There he was. Just how fast did he get around her to there? Without her noticing it? She literally ran the rest towards him, annoyed;

"There you are! I was looking for you! What took you so long?"

"Hm?"

When he turned around to look at her, she started to feel nervous. Why? Not because of feelings, not because of talking to boys and certainly not because he was a new guy she wanted to talk to. Instead, the look he gave her. His eyes were... emotionless and so empty.

Just who is he?

* * *

Note from 2/16/2019:

I decided to give you second chapter due to it being kind of long since I uploaded last chapter (2-3 weeks). The story and writing is going pretty great and is on far. When the next chapter(s) comes out, it'll be when I'm done with the 'volume', aka how I like to call and seperate them, making it easier to know which chapters belongs to which and easier to keep tracks on what belongs to them. Planning on getting them out before next month, but depends totally on my schedule. Also, I've planned this from the beginning, and I'm going to say it now;

This story will be 30 chapters long; divided into 5 different volumes.

First volume being called as "New Life at U.A."

Rest will be revealed as they are uploaded. Thanks for the patience.


End file.
